The Last Chance
by Sophia8828
Summary: Donna is dating Thomas. A lot of stuff is happening in the firm and Harvey’s mind. #Darvey
1. Chapter 1

They closed the deal well. She did, actually. And it had been a long time since they hadn't had worked together like when they were partner and secretary. Harvey pulling the card that Donna tells him to. The reason why this case got them like before is because it's close to Donna's heart. Patti Mounet was an outstanding Broadway actress, one of her favorites of all time. And the reason she became Harvey's client was because he went after her right after Donna suffer a dislusion for not being picked up between the final three actresses in an off Broadway show. It was about 5 years ago, he even helped her to memorize the lines on his free time but it didn't worked out. She put a lot of effort on that part but it was during a hard time for the firm probably because some of Hardman's bullshit. Watching her coming to the office after that huge disappointment really hit into Harvey's heart, in a way only Donna could. She couldn't help but cry but at the same time didn't wanna make a big deal of it. But he knew how she felt, and he also felt a little bit guilty for not being able to help her pursuing her dreams the way she did with his. That's why he wanted to surprise her, to change the tears for a smile and also to aproach her job with her dream. It took him a lot of contacts to get Patti, but it was worth all the effort. Of course when Donna found out she demanded to go with him to every meeting and of course Patti loved Harvey even more because of her. Those good old days. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for her. That week Patti called needing help with a case with her publicist and it was the perfect excuse for him to call Donna. And they worked close like they used to. Spending as much time as possible in the firm. Harvey was even surprised cause she was free to spend late hours at night, something she stopped doing since Thomas Kessler appeard in her life. After she disclosed that relationship with him he didn't ask anymore questions. Cause the answers hurted too much in ways he couldn't explain. He thinks maybe there's something wrong between the two of them and that's why she's free. So he comes by her office with the excuse of talking about the case but he knew she already knows.

\- Hey - he stands in front of her desk with a light smile in his face.

\- Hey, what is it?

\- So, Patti just called. The deal was closed an hour ago without any inconvenience.

\- I know that Harvey, she called me an hour ago. So why are you really here?

He smiles, shyly looking down.

\- I just checked my calendar and it turns out that today marks a year since you became COO - He says that with a proud smile on his face. He can't believe it's also the anniversary of when he started dating Paula. He can't believe how far that was and how meaningless that relationship was. But mostly he can't believe he almost fired Donna because of her. He never missed her, not a bit. He actually question himself when his brother made him realize how weird it was to date his therapist. Paula was nice, he enjoyed her company or having someone to come home to but there were no feelings. But he didn't go further with the "why". Of course not, he's Harvey. After they broke up, he actually never thought about her, instead he enjoyed how his relationship with Donna went back to "normal" meaning no more awkwardness of a third person between them, until of course Thomas showed up.

Donna's surprised can't be hidden. Either because she couldn't believe she forgot that important date or because it's Harvey the one who brought that up.

\- Oh my God, I can't believe I let that slip by - she actually can believe it, there was a reason why her mind was wandering around other issues.

\- What got into you? - He ask laughing.

\- So you came here to share some drinks on my behalf?

\- Actually I was thinking about our tradition of celebrating anniversaries. Since we didn't do it this year, because of course you stopped being my secretary. I think we have a better reason now.

She smiles looking at him but there's a kind of insecurity in her gaze, and he's aware.

\- If you are free tonight of course - He warns himself.

\- Actually I am, Thomas is in Miami - Her insecurity comes from the same reasons she didn't remember the date. There's some important decisions to be taken in the near future that will definitely change everything for her, and she's not sure she's ready to tell Harvey about them.

\- Good - He smiles. - So be ready in one hour - He left her office a little bit disappointed on the conclussion he had before about a breakup, but he's still looking forward to the dinner with her after so long.

Two hours had passed since they arrived to Del Posto to celebrate their annual tradition which of course was an excuse to enjoy each other's company in a way that only couples do. During that time they remembered old times like they always do, they joke, laugh and drink in a way they haven't done it in a while. They realize how far they have come, together. How much they grew. Harvey is enjoying her company way much. He actually thanks himself he had the courage to ask her instead of being afraid she might say no because of Thomas. He always enjoyed her company and being the focus of her atention, like she was his, like no other woman. Harvey wishes they could do this more often, every week if possible, but then Thomas again crossed his mind.

After a pause of laughter. Donna realize she was distracted the whole night by him but she also had some important issues to disclose with Harvey. She knows it will be hard to swallow but she needs to do it anyway sooner or later so it'll better be sooner. She takes a deep breath, open her mouth to talk when Harvey starts in a confession mode.

\- So, the way you worked on this Patti case and also how you handled Louis's transition into managing partner. .. you were great. I mean, Not that you've never been before, you always were... but you've prooved yourself more than worthy of your COO title. And I'm sorry if I ever made you believe otherwise. You are there because you deserved your position more than anyone - He takes his glass of wine and lightly lift it. - So cheers for the best COO the firm ever had.

She smiles - I'm the first one Harvey. - but cheers. Thanks for the compliments.

\- For many more years- he says while parting the glasses.

She realize there's the perfect time to bring the subject when He's taking a sip of the wine. Cause she's not going to cheer for something she doesn't even know if it's going to happen.

\- Harvey - she says without looking at him cause it's too hard. - there's something I want to share with you. I'm not sure this is the right time cause I haven't made my mind yet but I'd rather be upfront with you now before it's too late.

Harvey put the glass on the table with a terrifying look. - What is it?

\- I told you Thomas is in Miami. But it's not because of business. His mother was recently diagnosed with Alzheimer. He went to see her cause he's an only child.

\- That's too bad. I'm sorry to hear that.

\- It is, actually. He's devastated. She's taking a very good treatment but she's still lost. Having him there made her much better. - she pauses, Harvey looks at her with a ver compassionate gaze. - the thing is that He realize he can't be apart of her because she needs him and he loves his mother so he would do anything for her... he's thinking about moving down there.

Harvey nods. The only scenario that crossed his mind is the one where they broke up because of the distance, and that's why she's sad and lost.

\- He asked me to go with him - she drops the bomb. Now she looks at his eyes. He doesn't move or say anything, deep inside this is like a bucket of ice. After a pause, with a face which is a mixed of anger and hurt, he says: - So... are you actually considering?

\- Well, yes I am... this might be the hardest decision for me cause either way I have a lot to loose.

Harvey is dying inside. He can't believe she just compare their thirteen years together with her four month old relationship. This is so much for him to take it.

\- So, let me know your departure date so I can take your letter of resignation. - he says while he takes the napkin over his lap and put it on a table in a gesture to leave.

\- Harvey! Please - Donna says in a tone of desesperation looking at him with eyes wide open. But she know he's Harvey and this is his worst fear so she wants to explain. - I haven't decide anything yet!

He stops his intention of leaving her there. - So what do you want from me ? - an impatience tone says.

\- I want to talk this trough. Cause this is not easy for me

\- what do you want me to say Donna? I think I made myself clear over the years that I would never consider leaving you. Not for anything. Not for anyone... so I don't think I'm the right person to talk this trough. - he said this with the most truthful tone, without regrets. this confession hits into Donna. He's right, he always choose her and fought for her over the years, with Jessica, Paula, when she almost went to jell. And she feels bad for not being able to do the same this time.

\- I know that Harvey... and I did the same for you. I put you and my job over my personal life for as long as I remeber. And I don't regret it cause this is all I ever wanted. But I also want something more. - he heard this before.

\- i tought you've got the more you wanted.

\- part of it yes. But not everything. I neglected my personal life during all those years and now with Thomas I realize... I want to have someone to come home to, to share other things not work related, someone to grow old with... even to have a family. - Harvey thinks that being hit by a bus would hurt less than this. The woman he loves in a way he could never figured it out how saying she wants a family with another man hurts like someone just took a piece of his heart. He's helpless, he can't do anything about it and all he wants to do is go home and cry. Something he didn't do in a long time.

\- Fair enough. Whatever that makes you happy.- He says with a tone of indifference. Clearly making the point that he would never agree with it.

He stands, grab his wallet and put the money on the table to pay the check.

\- have to go now. I have some important meetings in the morning. He turns his back on the table and walk away.

Donna realize there's nothing she can do. He's Harvey and this is his way of dealing with the stuff. She feels his pain, of course she does. It is just as hurtful for her. The last thing she wants to do is leaving him. But what if she decides to stay. They're gonna be the same old Donna and Harvey doing the same old dance, and that's it. Nothing more. And she really wants something more and cannot wait anymore. Thomas has everything she had ever wanted in a man. He's sending her at that very moment pictures of the apartments he's looking for them paying special attention to the closet area. He's thoughtful, kind, considerate... not to mention sexy and very good at bed. She thinks she is the man she could fall in love with. But she comes home and the only thint she can think is in Harvey, and she hates herself for that. But in some way she thinks that that's gonna make her decision easier. Harvey is always somehow in the middle of all her relationships. And this isn't any different. If she doesn't go it's gonna be because of him. In Donna's mind there's no way Harvey would ever fulfill her personal wishes. She took what he gave her, a very good friendship and that's all. He was clear with that over the years. So she doesn't want to wait anymore time if that's what she really wants. There's not a lot of Thomas in the sea. She answers him the apartment she likes the most. And he can't believe she's actually agreeing with moving with him. His excitment because they're gonna move together makes her happy. She smiles. She sees her future and it's bright, a little bit terryfing but bright.

Harvey on the other hand comes home and grab his usual scotch. He fills the glass, and drink quickly so the tears that wanted to come earlier wouldn't run over his cheek. The alcohol wouldn't let him think clearly. He ask himself "how?". He tries to make a memory lane to get to the conclusion on how the last thing he could ever expected is happening. Of course it's because of Thomas, he hates him, how can he feel with the authority of making Donna choose somehting this big? It's selfish. But even if they don't move he's still the man Donna wants to share a family with. Why?? His body is full of alcohol so he can't think clearly. A lot of thoughts run trough his mind, but not conclussion. At the end of the night he thinks maybe it's better to let her go instead of watching her moving on with him. He's sure he can't stand watching her being happy with another man. Because in his mind she is, because Thomas can give her something he couldn't and he never feel the capacity to do it. He's jealous like he never been. So maybe the distance will help him to forget her. Better to rip the band aid off quickly. Lot of other thought run trough his mind before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey wakes up in the middle of the night with an empty glass in his hand, sitting on the couch. All his body hurts due to the intoxication. He stands, heading to the bedroom when he sees something on the coffe table in front on him. It's a sand clock, a plastic one, one of those that comes with the table games. He grabs it, and remembers where is it from. Funny, that clock explain a lot of his current situation. Not the clock itself but the memory of the night it evokes.

It was about one month before she started dating Thomas. Her father was taken to the hospital due to a stroke. He almost passed away if it wasn't for his neighbor who saw water coming from his apartment. He also hit his head in the shower and had a serious injure right above the neck. He had a good recovery considering the damage. But Donna had to go to the hospital everyday right after work. The tiredness was very noticeable in her face and body every morning and Harvey tried to help to relieve the work pressure. He even went a couple times to the hospital to bring her dinner and be with her.

Thanksgiving was around the corner. Her favorite holiday. That Thursday right after lunch she went directly to the hospital to spend the holiday tradition with her father even though he wasn't conscious due to a sudden surgery. She knew that wasn't going to be as fun as the other years, but being there for the people she love was a Donna thing so she was getting ready to spend the night in the hospital until Harvey showed up.

\- Hey - She greets him.

\- Didn't see you leave the office today. Wanna make sure everything's ok.

\- Sorry I got a call from the doctors telling me that the surgery went well and I wanted to see him. But I can't actually, he's gonna be connected for the next 24 hours - she stands and go trough the window where she sees her father.

\- He's gonna be okay - He stands next to her and looks at her reassuring the answer with a hand on her back.

\- I hope so. Thanks for being here Harvey. - She smiles, looking at his eyes.

\- It's nothing. I'm actually here to pick you up - He grins.

\- What??

\- I'm not gonna let you spend thanksgiving alone in an hospital.

\- Thanks Harvey but I'm here to spend the holiday with my dad like we always do.

\- He's unconscious Donna. And he's not waking up in the next 24 hours.

\- I know but I want to be here in case something happens.

\- Nothing's gonna happen Donna.

\- You don't know that. And I'd feel guilty if I'm out there celebrating when my dad is here suffering.

Harvey rolls his eyes. Her answer is tender but he knows her better to know that's exactly how her heart operates.

\- Okay. I just wanna let you know that my mom, Marcus and the kids are coming here to spend thanksgiving with me and I would have to cancel them.

She looks at him with surprise. Not only he was offering spending the night with him but with his family like it was the most normal thing.

\- No, you don't Harvey. You..

\- It's a pitty cause It would be the first Thanksgiving that I spend with them after a long time - he's using his acting skills pretending to be sad to convince her and of course she's aware. He smiles and look at her

\- You're bad at this - she smiles.

\- So? How it's gonna be? You know I won't leave you alone here.

She shakes her head. - Okay... I'll go... only because it's gonna be a tragedy if I let you set everything for tonight alone.

He smiles. Very happy inside. He's happy she's gonna meet his family. And he thinks it's the most normal thing cause she's family to him too.

\- I have to go change first. I'll be at your apartment at 5.

\- Good.

She looks at her dad trough the window again.

\- The last person who would like you to spend your favorite holiday in this hospital is him.

\- I'm sure he's gonna thank you when he wakes up.

He smiles. - See you later.

Donna helped him cook and prepared everything to receive his family. They arrived a little bit late due to the traffic. Harvey introduced everyone to Donna, and told them why she was joining them. Marcus explained to Lily during the trip who Donna was to Harvey and why he wanted to invite her.

\- Hi - Lily says with a big smile on her face, offering her hand to shake. - Nice to meet you Donna.

Donna grabs the hand and shake it in a very sweet way. - Hi, the pleasure it's mine. Thanks for letting me in in your family dinner.

\- Oh nonsense. We're the intruders here. Marcus told me you have been Harvey's family for the last years.

Donna and Harvey smiles.

\- Marcus - Donna says while receiving a warm hug from his brother.

\- Hi Donna, nice to finally put a face to a voice on the phone - He jokes. - I'm really glad Harvey brought you.

\- You must be Hailey and Joey - Donna says looking to the kids. They nod and offer her their hands.

\- I've heard you love cinnamon cookies. Wanna come and grab some that I just baked? - The kids smile and follow her to the table. Lily doing the same thing while leaving her coat on the couch. Marcus on the other hand follows Harvey to the fridge watching him take two beers from inside. He stares at Harvey with an ironical look.

\- What?

\- Nothing. Just that she doesn't look like a girl Harvey Specter would wait more than five minutes before making a move.

 _If only he knew._

\- Well, this is different - Harvey tried to avoid the interrogation playing with the bottles. Not looking at him.

\- Seriously, Why? Is she married? Gay?

\- No, Marcus. We work together. We're just friends.- Harvey says, uncomfortable with the question.

\- Ha. Okay. What an excuse. So is she single then? - Marcus says raising a brow.

\- Why would you ask?

\- Well... you know I'm a single man now... - He jokes.

\- Don't you dare! - Harvey warns him with a serious look even though he knew he was joking.

\- Ookay - Marcus realize she isn't a topic to joke about.

They both join the rest in the table. The dinner goes as well as expected. Nothing but harmony floods around the air the whole night. Being Harvey the common factor, they all talk about him, old family memories and old office memories. They are the closest people to him and know the old version of him and the newest one pretty well. How much he had change. He could never imagine he would be able to spend another holiday with his mother and he looks at his right and there's the reason why it was possible. That's the day to be thankful and he thinks is very appropriate to feel his heart full on this special date. After dinner they all play Pictionary cause it's the kid's favorite game. Boys vs girls. Girls win of course. When the kids starts to yawn, Marcus decide it's time to go. Lily stays helping Harvey and Donna to clean. After they finish, she excuse herself to go outside and enjoy the view, Donna looks at Harvey encouraging him to join her. They share a deep conversation in the balcony talking about how perfect the night was. When they walk inside again, Lily goes to the bathroom and Harvey looks for Donna. She fell asleep in the couch. Her legs crossed on the floor and her upper body bend in the couch, head resting on the pillows. He can't blame her, she had been sleep deprived for the last weeks. He looks at her and thinks there's no better way to end the night than with that beautiful view. Because it certainly is a beautiful view. He spends seconds admiring her beauty and then thinks how uncomfortable must be for her to sleep in the hard couch. He wants to take her to the bed and it's about to do it but then he thinks how awkward that would be for both of them. He goes to the bedroom instead, and grabs a blanket, comes back and covers her in the most gentle way. His mother is leaving the bathroom when she sees him lightly caressing Donna's cheek. She smiles and thinks how obvious he is. She's proud that all the time she was absent from his life, he had such an amazing woman by his side who encouraged him to be better. She knew from the very begging of the night that Donna was the woman she really needed to be thanking for bringing her son back into her life, then Harvey confirmed that in the balcony. She was actually going to do it but didn't expect for her to fall asleep. They'll have other chances, she thought while making Harvey a gesture she was leaving. After she had gone, Harvey goes to check on Donna. When he sits in the opposite couch, her phone starts to ring. She wakes up suddenly and pick up her phone in a matter of seconds.

\- It was the hospital - She says with her heavy breath, mix of tiredness and fear. - My dad woke up, he's fine and wants to see me.

\- That's awesome. Do you want me to go with you?

\- No. No, that's fine - She smiles - you've done enough.

\- Don't say that - He says shyly

\- What?

\- Like if it was all a favor. I didn't think it that way, it was actually an opportunity for you to meet my family...

\- I know... I know... I'm glad I did. You have a beautiful family Harvey. - She smiles.

\- Now that we're in a thanksgiving mood, thank you Donna. I told you, today was my first Thanksgiving with them after so many years and it wouldn't have been possible without you... and I don't mean it for the cooking part - He smiles, looking at her with a tender gaze.

\- You don't need to thank me for that Harvey. All I ever did with you was showing you all the options your lack of emotional intelligence wouldn't let you see - She jokes

\- Are you calling me a dumb?

-Emotionally, yes - She smirks. - Seriously though, the fact that you forgave her, was all yours.

\- You don't think I've grown? - Joking tone aside, he asks.

\- Yes, of course, I think you have. I'm just joking Harvey. - pulling the pillows apart and standing up, getting ready to leave.

He stays sit. Eyes lost. Thinking. Elbows on the lap.

\- What is it? - She approach and sits on the coach next to him.

\- Nothing, I was just thinking...

\- About?

He looks at her eyes and his gaze goes a little bit down to her mouth. She recognize that stare. Feels like a replica from the one they shared years ago on her couch the same night he confessed he loved her. The difference this time is that they both sit in separate couches. She made a simple question and can see he's struggling too much to come with an answer. This feels like a _deja vu._ He doesn't know what to say. A lot of things happened that night and as usual he's trying to order his feelings, fighting really hard to put them into words. He can't. He can't say he doesn't feel like the same man he was before. That his family making suggesting comments about the two of them made him think. That during the dinner he wanted to grab her hand and link fingers. That watching her getting along so well with his nephews made him wanting to spend together all the holidays. That he was planning on sitting in the couch and watch her sleep the whole night and was happy with the idea. It's too hard, he still doesn't feel emontially able to speak his mind this way. He doesn't feel ready to risk everything. He's stuck with the same old demons. A lot of seconds had passed since she made the question. This time she was really hoping he can say something, she thought this may be the time he opens up and they can both figure out the shit together. After waiting for what it felt like an eternity, he stares at the floor and put his head down his arms. She realize there's no way. He's Harvey. What was she expecting? But this time she's not ready to push him to get more answers. Not considering what happened the last time.

\- I've gotta go - She stands, determined, grabs her purse and head to the door.

He stay still for a second realizing how this was another wasted chance and how he ruined the perfect night because he couldn't answer a simple question. He can sense she's angry. He stands up and follow her.

\- Hope everything's ok with your dad - he says while opening the door.

She doesn't say anything. Just nods with a fake smile. After he closes the door, she walks the hallway while letting a tear run trough her cheek. She feels like a fool. Harvey turns around, falls back on the door and face the wall for moments hating himself for letting her down again.

He's afraid to go to work the Monday after, he thinks working after that night it's going to be complicated. But it's not. She acts like if nothing had happened. But something did happen. She made a decision that night. She promised herself to not letting Harvey goes into her mind like that again. She was actually not thinking about him that way since the kiss but then again, those moments when she thinks he's about to say something that may change everything for them, makes her heart falls into him like a fool. But not anymore. It's not his fault he's not able to give her what she wants. That's why she's not mad at him. They're friends and she knows

he's gonna be for her no matter what but she realize that if she really wants to find love in her life, she's going to have to look somewhere else. The fact that Thomas appeared just weeks after this turn, made her think how destiny has its funny ways to operate.

Harvey put the clock in the coffe table and goes to the bed. _If only he would have say everything that night._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Harvey goes to the office around midday when his body felt clean and new. He had missed two important morning meetings so he was ready to take them in the afternoon. When he stepped in, an angry Louis Litt shows up:

\- What the hell do you think you're doing?

\- At this very moment something I don't like which is looking at your face - he answers angry

\- Oh so you have time to be funny but you don't have time to do your god damn job.

\- I'm not trying to be funny and what I don't have time is for you to treat me like I'm a first year associate telling me how to do my job

\- I'm treating you the way you should be treated because I'm the managing partner. You've missed two important meetings this morning and your clients called Donna to complain because you didn't even answer your phone.

\- You know what Louis? When you were not a managing partner you took plenty of time for your personal delight, this morning I had some personal issues to take care of that were not as pleasant as an intercourse with my girlfriend and that's why I came late for the first time in years.

Louis rest his frown. Even though he's still mad at the Sheila reference he can sense there's hurt behind his eyes so he stops.

\- I'm sorry Harvey for whatever you're going trough. But you should have said something. That's what we do when we have personal stuff. The Morrison trial is in two days and none of his witnesses are prepared.

\- I'm gonna call him now. I can spend the rest of the afternoon working with them.

\- You don't have to. I already talked to him and sent Katrina over there to work with the employers.

\- Good. Thanks Louis. Then I'm gonna call Owen to tell him I'm heading over there.

\- He's in serious shit Harvey. Apparently Sean Cahil showed up at his office last night to tell him he's under investigation for the deal you made him sign with ET company.

\- What? There was nothing wrong with that deal. I checked it by myself.

\- Well I don't know Harvey but Donna calmed him down a little by telling him you have good strings with Cahill, and then she called him. He's probably gonna pay you a visit soon.

\- Good. Thanks Louis.

\- Thank Donna, she's been all over it the whole morning.

\- I will.

\- Oh and Harvey. I'm sorry about my manners this morning. I should have asked first, but you know whatever it is you can always talk to me. - Louis has learnt whit Lipschitz that Harvey has a particular way of showing when he's hurt. Lashing out at people is one of them, but he also likes to touch a nerve personally, like Sheila, probably because is the same nerve that bothers him somehow. That's why he handled it better and cool things down.

\- Thank you Louis. And I'm sorry about what I said too. I didn't mean it.

Louis walked out of his office and Harvey stayed there thinking what to do next. Of course the easiest way is to go to see Donna and ask her what happened with his clients but he still doesn't know how to handle the conversation about the events of the previous night. So he decides to go see Cahill. When he's in the lobby he recognize that distinctive hair walking to him.

\- Sean Cahill, just the man that I was looking for.

\- Harvey Specter, I can say the same thing.

They both shake hands in a friendly way.

\- I came here as soon as Donna told me you were in the office - Funny, Harvey thinks, he hadn't seen Donna the few minutes he spent in the firm, how did she know he had arrived - The intercom, of course- and why didn't she showed up at his office to tell him she called Cahill. Maybe she's afraid to face any type of conversation too - he conclude in a matter of seconds.

\- So I imagine it must be urgent.

\- It is. Your client is in serious trouble.

\- Cut the bulshit Cahill. I took care of the contract myself and I know it doesn't have any federal violation of any type.

\- Then you didn't look at the small typo. I'm going to explain you but why don't we have this conversation in your office now that I came all the way down here?

\- Now that you came all the way down here why don't you invite lunch. It's 1 pm, I'm starving and I need to have my stomach full so I can process your bullshit - Any excuse to avoid crossing path with Donna at the office.

\- I wouldn't think you're the type that can not think with a stomach full. Ok, let's go Harvey. Mc Donald's or Taco Bell? - he jokes while they both walk together.

They sit at a small restaurant near the office to continue the conversation.

\- Go straight to the point Cahill. If my client would be in serious trouble I should be the one who pay you a visit and not the other way around.

\- I wanted to save you the trouble Harvey. I'm doing you a favor and I don't think you're appreciating it. Derek Owen can go to jail- He lends Harvey a document that he reads carefully for a seconds.

\- Oh you have got to me be kidding me - Harvey says while tossing the file back at him - This was a hundred years ago and the law changed from then, this is legal now.

\- But it wasn't at that moment.

\- Sean, whoever who found this was because they were looking for something to incriminate Derek, who is a very decent old man. This is a personal payback.

\- You have some balls to say that Harvey.

\- Like if your office haven't done shit like this before. So tell me Sean, who was the prosecutor who found this?

\- I was. - Cahill says with a guilty look on his face.

\- So are you telling me you have something personal against Owen?

\- No Harvey, I don't even know who that man is.

\- So what the hell is your problem? Are you trying to win cases cause you're low on your record?? You choose the wrong fighter.

\- Do you think that I would choose to go against you if that were the case?

\- Be upfront with me Sean.

\- Ok Harvey you want honesty. I'll give it to you. For the last month someone that I don't know who it is has been intimidating me.

\- How?

\- Sending me documents of some of the shaddy things that I did.

\- But you don't do things like this.

\- You know that some situations can push you to the limit. But that doesn't mean that I'm a bad prosecutor or that I ever break the law, maybe I've bend it but not break it.

\- I know that Sean but what does that have to do with my client?

\- The son of the bitch who is intimidating me sent me proves of our deal that sent Sutter to jail and got Mike Ross out of prision. You know there were some suspicious things there.

\- Yeah but nobody knows about it. You weren't supposed to leave any trace.

\- Well, apparently someone does. You can't hide everything. So maybe we're both in trouble here Harvey.

\- I can take whatever that comes Sean. I still don't know what does that have to do with my client?

\- I need you Harvey. I don't know who this person is or what are his motives. I need you to help me figured out but more than that I need you to be there for me in case this goes more complicated.

\- So, you're intimidating me too?? You're using my client's life to use me in your favor.

\- I wouldn't use those words Harvey. But I needed to get you something to have you all in with this. If you help me out with this, he's free.

\- Who's the son of the bitch now?

\- I swear of God Harvey I haven't done anything that bad in my life or make any bad enemies.

\- You're a federal prosecutor, of course you have made some enemies like you're making one now. You're the one who needs to figure this shit out instead of coming to me. - Harvey says angry, standing up, ready to leave.

\- Harvey, Mike Ross is in the other side of the country, enjoying a perfect life with his wife and being a top lawyer in the city when he should still be in prision. You know he wouldn't have that if it wouldn't have been for me.

\- You have benefit from that too by getting Sutter.

\- You can never compare the benefits Harvey and you know that. I did that because I trusted him, like I trusted you.

\- And I trusted you too, Sean.. Ok I'll help you with this but you have to learn that I don't respond to threats.

\- threats or no Harvey. You need to know you're on this too.

\- I'll take care of myself. Now I need to go to start digging into you. Send me the documents that you received.

\- Ok. Keep in touch Harvey.

\- I will. But I can't promise you anything.

\- Hello? - Donna answer her phone.

\- Hi. Am I talking to Miss Paulsen?

\- New phone. Who's this?

\- So I've been gone for a week now and you delete my number?

\- I actually miss your voice - Donna giggles - sorry I couldn't call you today, it's been a busy day.

\- Do you want to talk about it? - Thomas asks.

\- No, I don't - She doesn't want to think about the day where she spent most of her time taking care of Harvey's business like the old secretary's days.Somehting that he didn't even appreciate it, like Louis told he should, which bothers her even more. He run, probably because he didn't want to talk about why he was late that morning, something she didn't even want to think about - maybe because in her mind she's afraid he overslept because he spent the night with some old girlfriend. - How's your mom?

\- Good, we're good in here looking at the sunset in the sea trough the clinic window.

\- That's nice.

\- Oh and she says you're beautiful, which of course I already know.

Tell her that I say thank you , did you show her pictures?

\- Of course I did. I'm bragging about you all over here.

Donna chuckles. She can sense he's being very sweet with the compliments lately and that he's happy about the two of them.

\- Seriously Donna, I know what I'm asking you to do is a lot. But I can promise you I'm gonna make everything I can to make you happy.

\- You don't have to Thomas. I'm happy as long as I'm with you.

\- Good. - He smiles trough the phone. - I made Louis take care of my transfer here. Everything's settle. So I'm just waiting for you.

\- I'll be there. But you know I have to leave everything ready in here so it'll be probably take a few more weeks.

\- I know. I'm just a little anxious and speaking of that, There's something else I want to share with you.

\- What is it ?

\- I have a friend who has a friend who happens to have a clothes design company that now wants to expand and share profits with a charity... So I saved some time send them your resume. Hope you don't mind.

\- Thomas that's awesome.

\- Well they say you are.

\- So you've been trying to find me a job too ?

\- Well, like I said I'm a little anxious. And I know you don't want to work at my company otherwise you would be COO here. Well, these people will be happy to have you. You just have to tell them when they can interview you.

-Thanks Thomas. I'm looking forward to the future.

\- Me too. - both smiling. - Oh and Donna?

\- Yes?

\- I love you. - This is the first time he says these big words and she's freezed. More than she should. She was not ready.

\- Me too - Of course there's not other possible answer to the man you're about to move in with.

He hangs up. And she stays still thinking about it. It is flattering to know that you're loved by someone but it feels better to have mutual feelings, she thinks.

Thomas is very excited, so maybe that's why it all comes trough the phone. But she also knows he is a very honest guy, he meant his words. And she feels a little bit guilty about it and hates herself for that because she's not being able to feel the same way. It's just a matter of time, she thinks when Louis interrupts her thinking.

\- Donna - He looks concerned while he's walking trhough the door.

\- What is it Louis?

\- Thomas Kessler asked me to handle the paperwork of his transfer to the satelital company in Miami.

Donna breathe because she realize she's gonna have to have this kind of conversations with everyone .

\- I know that Louis. He's moving down there because his mother is sick.

\- Oh my God. So are you two are gonna... ?

\- I'm moving with him Louis. - Donna says with a nostalgic smile.

\- What? - Louis surprise is big. - What? Oh Lord Donna when ??

\- I'm not sure yet Louis I have to leave everything settled here.

\- So are you going to leave us? - Louis says with teary eyes.

\- I'm going to go live my life in a different way Louis. But I'm never going to leave any of you - She extend a hand trough her desk.- You're my family. Louis grabs it hard. Tears running trough his eyes.

\- I love you. You're the most important woman in my life after Sheila and I will always support any ways that makes you happy because you're an amazing woman and deserve all the happiness in the world. And I know Thomas is a good man too.

\- Thank you Louis, I love you too - Donna says crying.

\- And I don't care whatever you're doing but you need to be here to meet your nephew when he's born.

\- Of course I'm going to Louis. I wouldn't miss if for the world.

Meanwhile Harvey is listening this conversation outside her office without being seen. He feels like Louis just betrayed him. After everything they've been trough he's supporting her idea instead of trying to convince her to stay. How could he do that? And saying that Thomas is a good man. What does he know? When he hears Louis steps, he turns around and goes to his office. He stays there processing the news, he wants to drink again but think is not a good idea.

When Louis was leaving her office, he turns around and ask.

\- Does Harvey know about this?

\- I told him that I was thinking about it. But didn't confirmed it yet.

\- Oh, ok. - Louis nods. Not knowing exactly what to say. He never could say anything about the two of them. His thoughts were as complicated as their relationship. The only thing he knew was that Harvey was going to have a difficult time to deal with her departure and he doesn't even want to think about his mood. He walks out of Donna's office and call Lipchitz to ask for help.

Few minutes later Harvey walks into Donna's office.

\- What can I do for you Harvey? - She asks serious.

\- Hey, I wanted to thank you for taking care of my clients today.

\- It's nothing Harvey, Louis and Katrina helped too.

\- I know.

\- Did you talk with Cahill?

\- I did.

\- And?

\- It's a long story but he needs my help.

\- And why is he pursuing Derek then?

\- Like I said, long story and you look tired. I'll tell you tomorrow when you're ready to hear it. - Donna doesn't insist. She's actually tired and she can see he doesn't want to talk about it.

\- Ok. - she closes her laptop and look behind for her things to get ready to leave. Harvey stay still stand up in front of her desk.

\- Before you go, I wanted to say sorry about last night. I overreacted. Today I had time to think about it and I wanted to tell you that I'll support any decision that you make, cause you're my friend and I will always want your happiness - Harvey can't believe he just let go that perfectly prepared speech. He took a lot from Louis's of course but she didn't notice.

\- Thanks Harvey. This means a lot to me. And before you go I wanted to tell you that... - she pauses and looks at his eyes - I already said yes to Thomas.

He had rehearse his reaction too. Just a little nod and a light smile. She buys it. He's perfectly composed, totally different from the night before.

\- Good. I'm happy for you Donna. Just let me know when so we can be prepared.

\- Okay. I will once I finished with this month agenda.

Harvey was ready to leave her office when both of their jaws suddenly open with astonishment when they see probably their least favorite person crossing her door.

\- Daniel Hardman - Harvey says with a daring look.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Harvey Specter - He says with his usual annoying pitch.

\- Donna - He glances at her - nice office - He says looking around. - I can imagine how hard you must have worked to earn it. I mean, a secretary turning into COO overnight. Of course not any night, the night Harvey Specter stepped in into managing partner.

Donna is trying really hard to keep the calm knowing this is his modus operandi but Harvey is fighting with himself to not break his jaw with his fist.

\- And two other managing partners had stepped in since then and I'm still on my position because I earned it with my loyalty and hard work something you don't know anything about. - Donna says with anger but calm.

\- Yes your best friend's father and the firm's puppy, Louis Litt, that doesn't mean you didn't call in favors, I mean, not the same favors you pay to Harvey of course - he says with the most annoying smile. He then looks at Harvey whose face suddenly became red due to the anger he cannot hide.

\- It's ok Harvey. As you know better I've been there too. When your a man in power you're like a magnet to beautiful women and they become demanding after a few "jobs". - He laughs. - You stopped Monica for me but she was already asking for a senior partnership after she graduated. Can you believe that?

Donna wants to reply but she doesn't know what. Everything she may say he's gonna twist it and it's going to get worse cause she can see Harvey can't take it anymore. His fist are holding too much pressure.

\- The only thing I know is that I feel sorry for your daughter cause she has to share blood with a man who treats woman like they're all a piece of meat. But I'm not like you, I have never felt intimidated by a woman in power, I respect them. - He says this while approaching him. - but those who put woman so low because they're afraid of a pair of heels is because they try to hide their own weaknesses - Harvey mimics a small thing with his thumb and index. - Like you said, I know better. - he says this face to face.

\- Harvey Specter giving a lecture about how to treat women with respect. Just when I thought I saw enough. I didn't want to touch any nerve Harvey I was just talking about reputation and saying what, literally, everyone says about this firm... and her... - He looks at Donna.

Even when this is coming from the biggest asshole it still hurts and Donna's eyes starts to get wet. Something Harvey can't even stand to watch, he keeps focusing on Hardman. Donna decides there's nothing she can do or say, and the last thing she wants is to let Hardman watch her being weak. So she gets her purse, round her desk and walks fast to the door.

\- I actually have some important things to do with my time than hearing this bullshit. - She's wearing a very tight black dress that enhace her curved body. While she's crossing the door, Hardman take advantage and look down at her back.

\- What can I say Harvey, I don't blame you.

He can't even finish formulating the next words when Harvey grabs him by the shirt's collar and push him hard to the glass wall, breaking a lamp in the process. Hardman's head almost break the glass. Donna hears the noice but doesn't dare to come back, instead she goes to the bathroom to shed some tears and thank God this torture is about to end.

\- You make any other comment about her and I swear of God you're not going to have any teeth to talk tomorrow. - The distance between them is almost none. Hardman can see that Harvey is serious, he doesn't know hitting him is exactly what Harvey needs to blow all the steem off he's been accumulating over the last days.

\- Trust me Harvey, you want to let me talk cause I have some things you may like to hear.

Harvey lets him free but his eyes are still threatening.

\- Talk

He take his time to fix his shirt and tie.

\- Your friend Cahill already paid you a visit.

\- So you're the son of the bitch who's been following him.

\- I'm not following him, I'm following you.

\- Why I'm not surprised? All you ever cared about was ruining people's life cause your own is a shit.

\- You should be surprised on the fact that I wasn't the one who came up with the idea. I'm just happy to help. - He smiles.

\- And who the hell are you trying to help?

\- I'm not giving you my source Harvey but you had made some enemies in the past . It shouldn't matter to you, what should matter to you is what I found out and what are going to be the consequences

\- Andrew Malik.

Samantha walks into the bathroom and finds Donna in one of the sinks wiping out something in her eyes.

\- Donna? What's going on?

\- Nothing - She says trying not to show her face, using the paper to clean her eyes.

\- Well something happens otherwise you wouldn't be such a mess.

\- Thank you

\- Sorry I didn't mean it that way - She grabs her by the shoulder and turn her to face her.

\- Nothing, Sam, it doesn't matter... or at least it won't matter anymore.

\- Explain yourself.

\- I'm leaving Sam. I'm moving out with Thomas to Miami.

\- What? When?

\- As soon as possible.

\- Why?

\- Cause I have to. I can't this shit anymore - Tears start running again.

\- What shit?

\- Everyone question how I got my position. An old enemy of the firm just appeard at my office when Harvey was there and he just...

\- Donna - Sam put a hand on her shoulder - We're women. That kind of bullets always comes to us when people can't hurt us in any other way. And nobody can hurt you any other way cause you're amazing at your job. This firm wouldn't be what it is if it wasn't for you.

\- Thanks Sam. - She says smiling - the thing is I can't defend myself trough this bullets cause timing doesn't help. I got promoted at the same time Harvey made managing partner.

\- To be honest. When I came here and I found that out I assumed you were not qualified for your job. But it took me less than a month to figure it out why you were the most respected partner here. Everyone loves you, I think I have never heard Robert speking so highly on someone like he does about you, not to mention Louis who has a picture of you on his desk. - Donna laughs - and let's not talk about Harvey who made me clear from the beginning that bringing you up in a discussion was the way we were going to start on the wrong foot.- Donna wipe a tear with her finger while smiling at Sam.

\- Thanks Sam. For saying this.

\- You don't have to thank me Donna. You don't know Samantha Wheeller if you think I'm telling you this to make you feel better. I'm very bad at comforting people. I'm telling you the truth. Don't let people who doesn't matter get into you that way.

\- You're right. I shouldn't.

\- So, are you still gonna run away with Kessler for this?

\- I'm not running away Sam. I'm moving with him because he has to. His mother is sick.

\- And are you following him?? - She says with surprised.

\- Well, I am.

\- Wow, he really got into you.

\- What do you mean?

\- For the same reasons I mentioned before I didn't think you would leave the firm for someone you just been dating for a few months. - Donna doesn't know what to say.

\- Well... he's the man I can see my future with so I'm taking my chances.

\- Taking your chances or running away? - Donna stares at her.

\- Sam... - Donna says a little bit angry

\- I'm sorry Donna. Like I just said I always say what I think. But it's not of my business. I'm just sad that you leave...

\- Me too.

\- Now I gotta go... have to take care of some business.

Samantha walks out of the bathroom and heads to her office when she pass trough Donna's office and see Harvey standing there with a worried look.

\- Harvey what happend? - She asks pointing out at the lamp on the floor.

\- Nothing - He ignores her question and put a hand on his forehead.

\- What is it ? - She insist.

He realize she not going to back up.

\- Daniel Hardman

\- The old name partner of the firm?

\- Yes

\- What is it with him?

\- I kicked him out of the firm two times and now he's looking for payback.

\- How exactly?

\- Kicking me out

\- Well, he can't do that.

\- He's going after my license at the bar with the help of Andrew Malik.

\- On what grounds?

\- Too many. This son of the bitch has been following every step I made since I beat his ass to get to this opportunity.

\- Harvey you need to tell Robert. And Louis, and Alex. Everyone. We're an unite front, we can beat him.

\- Sam, I appreciate your help but I can't get more people involve. This is my shit and I need to figured out by myself.

\- And how exactly are you going to do that?

\- I need time to think.

\- Ok, just call when your ego let you see clear. Hope it's not too late. - She says while leaving the office.

Harvey goes home exhausted as he could be. If he had to rank, this would be probably in the top three of the worst weeks of his life. Different from other times, he has no strength to fight this battle. He doesn't want to think about a plan on how he's going to beat Malik and Hardman. Something in his mind tells him he has nothing to loose because he's already loosing what's more important to him. He knows after that night she probably would want to go even more. He grabs his phone and dial... Voice mail.

\- Hey, too busy to pick up the phone and answer your friend? Didn't want to bother you but maybe I'm in a serious shit Mike. Call me when you can.

Harvey goes to work next morning very early cause he couldn't catch much sleep. A few minutes in and Robert shows up.

\- Oh God, I never thought I see the day when I'd look so much better than you.

\- Thank you Robert - Harvey says while looking at the screen

\- Don't you worry that's the face I would have if I see Daniel Hardman. I think I'd rather see the devil himself.

\- So Samantha told you.

\- She did. She told me we have to beat Hardman's ass.

\- Thanks Robert but I have to do it by myself. If I bring you into this it could probably end bad for you too.

\- Do you think I'm afraid of that son of the bitch? I've been wanting to beat him since forever. Specially now that I know what he said to Red.

\- Don't worry, I took care of that. - He looks at him.

\- Speaking of her, I've heard Thomas Kessler is taking her to the sunshine state. But seriously, what does she see in him? I sure look much better than him.

\- So you and Samantha have been gossiping - Looking at the screen again

\- Speaking about the firm's business is not gossip Harvey and I can see you want to avoid the subject

\- I am - Eyes fixed on the screen.

\- Ok then why don't you start telling me what Hardman have against you?

Harvey closes his laptop and fell back against his chair.

\- Hardman has been following my steps to take this opportunity and Malik gave it to him. They already press charges at the bar for ethics violations.

\- What kind of ethic violation?

\- For start, a deal that I made with a federal prosecutor to get Mike out of prision. He was looking for some personal vendetta too and we did some shady thing so it's malicious prosecution. But most important, he has proof that I knew about Mike all along.

\- What kind of proof?

\- Apparently some witnesses.

\- That's not enough. The bar would never take a license for something like that.

\- They did with Jessica

\- She admitted to it.

\- I know but you had to see the look on Hardman's face. He has something in his pocket cause he was so sure about his threat. And If Malik is in this too, they're going to do whatever they can to get to me.

\- So we better find those witnesses. Tell me the names of everyone that knew about Mike... He sure is going to have some interesting stories to tell to my grandkid.

\- Grandkid? - Harvey says with surprise.

\- Didn't he tell you?

\- No

\- Rachel is two month pregnant, maybe they're waiting for the right time to tell cause it's too soon.

Harvey stands and offer him a hand.

\- Congratulations Robert.

\- Thank you Harvey. This baby better have all his grandfather's perfect black genes.

Harvey laughs, then they continue the conversation about the witnesses. Once he leaves he stays there thinking about Mike and Rachel. He's happy for them. A family is something Mike had ever wanted and he deserves it. He's gonna be an amazing father, Harvey thinks. But at the same time he feels anguish in his chest. With Louis and Mike's babys and Donna's relationship, everyone around him is moving on and getting happier while he's there, alone, and about to loose the only thing he has left. His phone ringtone interrupts his thoughts. A message from Sean Cahil who wants to meet him.

\- I have good news for you Sean. You're off the hang. I'm the one they're going after - Harvey says while sitting in the same restaurant.

\- I know that Harvey. Andrew Malik paid me a visit.

\- What a lowlife son of the bitch, his only pleasure in life is seeing me down. What did he say?

\- I confess everything and say it was all your plan and he's not going after my job.

\- So what are you going to do?

\- I want to help you Harvey, that's why I called you. I would find other ways but he also said they have others grounds to take you to the bar so whatever I do wouldn't matter anyway

\- And I'm going to take care of those other stuff. But Sean, I need you to not take me to the mud with this.

\- I wish I can promise you that Harvey. I already sent one of my people to investigate Malik so we can find something on him. I'm going to help but if things get more complicated...

\- You're gonna save your own ass

\- What would you do if you were me Harvey??

\- Not twist everything, I would tell the truth. Which conviently hurts you more than me - He stands up and put some money on the table - Nevermind Sean, I invite lunch this time. Hope you enjoy it.- he walks out of the restaurant. On his way to the office he hears his phone.

\- You must be really bussy to return my call 12hs late.

\- I'm sorry Harvey, I am busy actually. And I can see you miss me a lot to keep the count on the hours that I don't return your call

\- I don't. I wanted to tell you how your secret is still causing me trouble. But now that you've called. I've heard congratulations are in order.

\- Who was it? Robert or Donna?

\- Oh so everybody knows except for me?

\- I've barely think Robert or Donna are everybody and I was going to tell you but then I've heard what you're going trough there.

\- Nothing I can't take from Hardman.

\- I wasn't talking about Hardman, Harvey. I'm talking about Donna leaving the firm.

Harvey stops the walking. He's tired of everybody bringing up the subject. Why don't they talk with her instead of him? But he's the Mike who believes in fairytales and always wanted to see them together. Well that happy ending is not going to happen, he thinks. So he's the last person he wants to hear making any comments about the two of them cause there is no two of them.

\- Yes She is. She's moving to Miami. And I guess the next move would be Louis moving to LA because of his son education. Everyone find a way to leave New York while everybody says is the city of dreams - he says calm and adding some joking tone trying to pretend he's ok with that.

\- Yeah sure, so do you want to talk about it ?

\- Mike if you want to talk about Donna's boyfriend then you better call her. I just told you Hardman is after my license because of you and you don't seem to give a shit about it. - Harvey says angry.

\- I'm sorry Harvey. You didn't say anything about the license, I didn't know. What happened?! I can call Anita Gibs, she promised me after our deal that it won't affect any of you. So tell me about it.

Harvey explains a little trough the phone and then comes back to the office.

\- Hey - Donna says with soft voice

walking into his office - Teddy Doyle came to your office when you were out.

\- Shit, I was supposed to have a meeting with him but I forgot.

\- It's ok. I took care of him. It wasn't a big deal.

\- Thank you.

Harvey tries to avoid looking at her eyes as much as possible. In his mind, he already lost her, so he doesn't want to get more attached, and looking at her eyes and how beautiful she looks doesn't help.

\- We can beat Hardman and Malik Harvey. You did it before and you're going to do it again.

\- I know, I'm preparing myself at this very moment.

\- Do you need help?

\- No, like I told the others, I don't want to get more people involved. Everyone has job to do.

\- Harvey I've been involved in this since the beginning.

\- Well you're not going to be now. - He says this in a rude way. It's the only way he can use to start the disatachment process. - I can do this by myself.

\- Ok. - She's hurt he doesn't let her in. - when is the hearing?

\- In two weeks.

\- Whatever you need, just let me know. I'll be here until this is done.

What's the point of having her there if she's going to leave anyway, he thinks. One more time, he tries to focus on the job but all he can think of is about her. He feels something's growing in his chest a minutes after and he can recognize it, just what he needs... a panick attack.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey spends the next two weeks working on his defense. Even though he said he didn't want any help everyone in the firm is helping him with nothing but indifference or insults in return. Harvey's mood during those weeks were the worst ever and if these people weren't as loyal as they are, he would be alone in his own hole. Everyone try to be comprehensive about the situation he's dealing with. Donna appeal to their empathy to convince them to not give up on him even when she was taking the worst part. He's been drinking a lot and not being able to catch much sleep, not to mention he had at least four pannick attacks during that time. One time Louis found him in the bathroom washing his face after seeing him running there. He could sense something was wrong.

\- Harvey, are you okay??

\- I'm fine Louis - He says while drying his face and get ready to leave

\- Harvey stop

\- What?

\- I know what you are going trough and I know you canceled all your appointments with Dr. Lipschitz.

\- Does it seem that I have time for that?

\- Well you have to make time cause it's your own health, you're clearly not okay and as your friend...

\- As my friend you better mind your own business - Harvey says while leaving the bathroom.

It is the day before the hearing. Half of the grounds have been taking care of, but there are some loose ends. Harvey is trying hard to look at them but his eyes can't keep open, he's falling asleep in his desk when Donna walks in.

\- Harvey

\- Hey - He wakes up

\- Marcus called me. He says he's been trying to contact you since last night but you don't answer your phone.

\- I don't even know where my phone is

\- Call him from this phone - She says pointing out ad the phone next to him.

\- As you know I'm busy right now

\- Harvey he's worried about you.

\- I'm worried about me too.

\- Harvey - She complains

\- Donna I don't have time - He says with his impatience tone.

\- Well make some fucking time - She yells at him - cause I'm done with you treating everyone like shit when we are fighting like hell for you - She pauses. He doesn't think he had ever seen her more angry and he had seen her angry before. And he knows she's right, he knows it damn well, but he doesn't seem to figure any other way to deal with these stuff. - I just spent the last couple of days pulling every string I could to get Walter Samson out of the commité.

\- Walter Samons? - Harvey asks

\- Yes, the one who gave Anita Gibs his place for Mike's hearing and if you don't remember well you exceeded your manners with him trying to get something. Well he's not going to be there thanks to me. And neither Lola Jansen because Samantha sent her to Japan while Alex and Robert were taking care of Sidel. Not to mention Louis taking all your clients meetings. Each and everyone of us is busting our asses off and you can't even take one second to appreciate it. - Harvey looks down, he doesn't have time to reply cause Donna turned around the second she finished talking. Few seconds later his phone rings. Unknown so he answers

\- Hi

\- Harvey

\- Sean?

\- Yes, I'm talking from a disposable celphone.

\- Why?

\- I have good news for you

\- What is it?

\- I didn't call you before cause I ended up doing what Malik asked me to. So my name is off of the investigation.

\- I can't see how that's good news. You sold me

\- Good news is that my name is not even close of your case

\- What the hell do you mean?

\- One of the commite's member has been removed

\- Walter Samson

\- Him. How do you know ?

\- Doesn't matter

\- Well, guess who is going to take his place?

\- I don't have time for guessing, Sean

\- Why do you think I'm calling you from a disposable phone?

\- But you're a federal prosecutor

\- I was. I decided to do some work for the city.

\- You stepped down?

\- I wouldn't considered stepping down. I'm just doing the same job but in the DA office. I'm going to deal with other kind of criminals and I have better chances of having a promotion.

\- Good for you

\- I wouldn't have considered if it wasn't for helping your ass Harvey. As soon as I got the job I called my contacts and ask for the place. Now all I have to do is convince my fellow prosecutors that you are a good guy and Malik a vendictive son of a bitch

\- And how are you going to do that ?

\- Leave it to me

\- Thank you Sean but unless is tomorrow and I have my license with my I'm not going to calm down

\- Ok Harvey... just think about my gift. I've heard you have a Mustang that would look good on my garage.

Harvey spends the next hours trying to leave everything ready for the next day a little bit calmer after Cahill's call. Even though he trust him, he's still afraid of what the future holds. But he realize he had to make things right so he call Marcus.

\- Hey- Harvey walks into Donna's office

\- What is it Harvey? - She says, still mad at him.

\- Guess who's gonna take Samson's place? - He says with a soft voice while sitting, bend, elbows on his laps. She can see he had change his attitude.

\- Who?

\- Cahill

\- How's that possible?

\- Apparently he's another idiot who's been fighting for an asshole like me - He smirks

\- He is - She smiles in return - So that's amazing news. He's gonna be on your side.

\- He is and says he will convince the others that Malik is a vendictive son of a bitch - a bigger son of a bitch - he corrects himself.

\- Harvey... - Donna starts a speech but Harvey interrupts

\- I'm sorry Donna... - he takes his fingers to his closed eyes, tired - I just... this has been too much for me and I'm just... tired - He says while opening his eyes and looking at her - The truth is I barely had the strength to fight this battle and I was afraid to loose the only thing I have left - he looks down.

Donna's heart melted. It always had a soft spot for Harvey and can't stand seeing him down. She doesn't even want to think that she is part of the reason because she knows she is.After a few seconds he stands up from his chair and goes to the door.

\- Harvey... everything's gonna be ok... I know it - he looks at her and nods. Her reassurance is all he needs. All he ever needed.

The hearing day comes and it goes exactly as told. Thanks to Cahill, he doesn't even have to give so much explanation to the bar. He's let free. When he comes back to the office, he takes his time to apologize and thank everyone. They all offer a celebration with drinks but he passes the offer. Even though he feels calm, he's not happy. There's still a void that aches inside specially when he finds out that is the last week of Donna in the office and when he thought it was over, he has another panick attack that night. He takes some pills to sleep at night decides to take the next day off. Although he knows he needs to catch up on work, working under that circumstances wouldn't be much productive, so he decides to go visit his family. They don't talk about anything work related, he told them about Donna but asked them not to ask about it, so they don't. All he needed is to feel loved and find his place, a place where he can relay on, a place that always belonged to her. He visits his father later to share the usual whisky shots. Every time he would goes there he thinks about the questions his father would ask or the advise he would shared. He remembers his dad always encouraged him to fight for love, to take the chances. He feels guilty to not to be able to tell him he followed his example. Meanwhile at the office Donna is getting ready to leave. With a heavy heart she tries to find the strength to believe she was doing the right thing. She knows Harvey's absence isn't because he's tired, he never takes days off, and she hates that he's not there when the time they have left is too short.

When he comes back at home, he finds an unpleasant surprise outside his appartment.

\- Harvey - Malik offers him a hand

Harvey looks at his hand not knowing his intention.

\- What the hell are you doing here?

\- I want to offer my hand and appologize, you won and I lost - Malik smiles

\- You son of a bitch, you better get out of my way, the last thing I want is to see you smug face ever again.

\- Oh come on Harvey I came here in peace to start fresh. We both know you wouldn't have been cleared if it wasn't for your friend Cahill. But let's put this in the past.

Harvey ignores him and keep walking on the street just a few meters from his apartment. Malik follows him

\- Oh I went to apologize at your office and found out Donna was leaving. - Harvey tries to ignore him cause he knows what he's trying to do. - She's moving with Thomas Kessler- Harvey's impulse are on the edge after that but tries really hard to not to let it go - I mean a part time actress who climb you to have somehting to live. Everybody knows you paid her a lot of extras during that time and I'm sure it wasn't for the excellent secretary services and right when you're about to become nothing she decides to move with a millionaire client. - Harvey stops and looks at him with a warning look. - I gotta say... she really knows how to suck the right one. - Harvey doesn't hesitate and throw a punch. A very heavy one that makes him fall into the floor. He's about to keep beating him in the floor but then he stops.

\- Come on up, let's make a ring right the hell here

Malik is lying on the floor with the mouth full of blood. He hardly stands up and face him again, very close.

\- I only told you the truth Harvey. Everybody leaves you because you worth nothing. You're alone and miserable and right know you're afraid cause you realize that's how it's gonna be your whole life. - Harvey throws another hard punch on his jaw that probably breaks it. This time he doesn't fall so he hit him on the stomach two or three times until he's on the floor again. Then he leaves him there thinking how he deserved each and every one of his wounds and enter his building.

The day after, he goes at the office early to catch up on the work. An hour later Louis shows up

\- Hey Harvey.

\- Hey Louis, what is it ?

\- How was yesterday?

\- It was good, I went to visit my family cause they were worried.

\- Awesome. Family's everything Harvey so I'm glad. Well... as you may know today is Donna's last day in here

\- I know

\- So we are planning to do a farewell toast tonight in here.

\- Good. Do you need me to help with anything?

\- No. Me and Gretchen are taking care of it, you just need to be there.

\- Okay Louis. I'll be there.

\- Good. 7 pm.

It's 6pm and Harvey is stucked with work. The perfect excuse to not show up later. So he decides to go to her office and finish the suffering. He enters in an almost empty room, only some papers in the desk and her laptop are there.

\- Harvey, hey - She says focusing in the screen and writing something in a paper.

\- Wow, it looks so much different this way

\- It does. - She says typing on her laptop - Wait... I'm finishing up the list of the candidates for my replacement in case you Louis needs it and I'm done. - Harvey waits stand - There, I'm done - She closes the laptop and looks at him. Should we get going to the toast?

\- Actually I came her to tell you that I'm really behind with work for the days that I wasted so I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make it. I have to prepare a case for court tomorrow.

\- Oh - She says with a disappointment look.

\- So, I wanted to say goodbye Donna.

Words have never hurt that much.

Donna looks down and smiles with teary eyes. She stands up, round her desk and approach him. He had a prepared speech but when he saw her intention, he forgot it. They both open their arms and hug in an ever tender embrace. He holds on tight to her waist and she round his neck with her arms. No words needed, in their minds they don't realize how long that hug was lasting but he needed to keep it there until the tear he dropped dried so she doesn't see it. When they part, after what it felt not enough she doesn't hide her tears. He gives her his pocket napkin for her to clean her make up. Even with red eyes and with a messy make up, she looks beautiful.

\- Thank you. - she grabs it - Oh God! I'm such a mess. This is worst than when I left my parents house. I don't think I'm gonna have any tears left to cry after tonight.

\- You need to. I'm sure Louis is going to plan something special tonight.

\- Yes - She gives his napkin back.

\- Keep it, for you to remember me - He smiles.

\- Thank you Harvey - She goes back to her desk and open a drawer - Speaking of that, I think you should keep this - She handed him the canopener

He laughs.

\- For you to have luck tomorrow in courtroom and every other day

\- It doesn't work without the ritual,you know.

\- I know, let's do this one more time and then you're not allowed to do it with anyone else.

When they were about to do it, a Human Resources's employer enters for Donna to sign a document. Harvey excuses himslef, gives her a final hug and goes back to his office.

Samantha walks into Louis's office a few minutes after.

\- Hey, hurry up, Jack from Human Resources is distracting Donna right now. Everything's ready in the conference room.

\- Ok, give me a second I'll go right now

\- Good, now I'm going to look for Harvey.

\- Don't waste your time. Harvey's not going.

\- What?

\- He says he's stuck with work.

\- Bullshit. It's Donna how can he not go - She goes to the door determined

\- Sam, don't push him.

She backs up

\- Why?

\- Because he's Harvey and she's Donna and they're complicated.

\- They have history don't they?

Louis doesn't say anything.

\- Of course they do, it's so obvious. - She turns around and leaves

\- Sam, Dr Lipschitz says you should let him grieve her alone.

She pretends not to hear and goes straight to his office. When he sees her walking trough the door, he warns.

\- Sam, whatever it is. I don't have time.

\- Well I don't care, you're gonna listen to me - She says while sitting in the chair, crossing legs.

\- Excuse me? - He asks a little annoyed by his attitude

\- Well since everyone here is afraid to talk to you because you're supposed to be "mourning Donna." I'm not... and I'm not your friend Harvey so I don't give a shit what you would think of me after I tell you what I think.

\- And what is that ? - He says annoyed. He has no idea what she's about to say and he's curious, ready to challenge her if it's about business. But then Samantha starts her monologue.

\- I told you once, we're more alike than you think. And there's a reason why we are always the last ones to leave the office and it's because we don't have anyone waiting for us at home. And because as hard as we fight on our cases and no one can beat us when there's an sentimental battle,we loose on the first round. And it's not because we are cold or we don't have feelings like people might think, because we do, it's because we never think we can win... So we overcompensate our efforts with work.. but there comes a time when it's not enough... and it's not our fault we feel this way, it's because somewhere along the way, someone we looked up to made us believe that true love doesn't exist, that happy endings only happen in movies... so we grew up with that. But then someone comes and it changes everything and it make us believe that we could actually have that... but as always we don't think we worth their love... we don't think we're good enough... but let me tell you something Harvey... you are good enough!! And your someone is running away in front of your eyes and you're not doing anything to stop her.

Harvey didn't even try to stop her when she was talking. He can't believe how right she is even when she was talking about herself.

\- I know what you're trying to do Sam and I appreciate it but if you knew anything about me you would know that...

\- You're loyal as fuck and you wouldn't steal someone's girl

Harvey looks at her assuring her answer

\- I'm not telling you to be unfaithful Harvey I'm telling you to tell her how you feel before it's too late. - she stands up and he looks down

\- I can't

\- Why?

\- Because it doesn't matter how I feel, she's happy with him - he yells

\- And do you thinks she'd be with him if she knew you were an option? It just have been five month for God sake! She doesn't love him, she's moving with him because he can give her what she thinks you can't.

\- How would you know that? - Sam cannot believe that Harvey Specter could be such a naive when it comes to people's feeling.

\- I guess I know. But if you don't, you need to ask her yourself... it's your choice Harvey, you have your last battle to fight... . - She says that and leaves to the toast.

Harvey stays there trying to focus on the court the next day but he can't, so he decides to go home.

Two hours and a few drinks later and Sam's words are still running around his head then he looks at something on his shelf and decides to take his last chance. He knocks on her door a few minutes after. She opens it with surprise.

\- Harvey... what are you doing here?

\- I just thought... we were interrupted and it shouldn't be right for us to not to have a proper goodbye

Donna smiles

\- That's good. Come on in... are you hungry? I was just making something to eat

\- Didn't Louis order some food for the toast?

\- Greek food - She says rolling her eyes and going to the kitchen.

\- But you hate that

\- Well, apparently Louis didn't know and wanted to surprised me with something different - She gives him a wine to open.

\- I'm actually starving so I hope you're making enough... what is it? - he looks at the oven

\- Surprise... - As if she would have been waiting for him, she made some pasta she knew he loved. Truth is, after years of fellowship they knew each other's food taste like no other. - I'm sure you're gonna love it. He pours the wine on the glasses while she put the plates on the table.

\- Looks delicious - He says looking at the food - To be honest I thought you would have everything ready by now

\- My flight is not until next week. I took my last week off to start packing .

\- Are you hiring a private jet? - He smirks - I think it's gonna be cheaper than paying for all the extra luggage you're gonna carry.

\- Actually - She smiles proudly - I'm not bringing all my clothes. I'm going to donate at least half of my dresses to a charity to sell them.

\- Wow, that's awesome.

\- It is. And it's my first step because If everything goes as planned, I'm going to be working in a clothes design company whose associating with a charity for a change - She smiles

\- That's awesome Donna... Big turn but good, I'm sure it will suit you... I thought you were going to work in Thomas company

\- No, I wouldn't - She looks down, a little bit ashamed. He realize that was an stupid comment. He knew better. All her life she avoid getting involved with the men she worked with and even when she - almost- never broke her rule, she still had to deal with all the backlash more than one time because of their closeness.

\- I know... I just... It doesn't have to... - He tried to explain and wanted to bring the subject but she reacted

\- Harvey... - She looks up - No. Let's not talk about it tonight. It's over now...

\- I'm sorry

\- Tell me about your visit to Boston.

\- How did you know?

She answers with her "I know, I'm Donna" face.

\- It was good. I needed it. It's been a hard week... oh and the kids asked when they're gonna see you again by the way - He smiles and she smiles back

\- Actually my dad made me promise that I'll come back for thanksgiving. And Louis for Louis Jr birth. So I think I'm not going be gone forever.

\- Louis Jr? Really?

As usual, one topic leads to another and they're there, enjoying each other memories, jokes, gazes, smiles, laughs. Neither of them wants to even suggest to end, knowing in both of their minds that it would propably be the last. Once they finish the food, they move to the couch to continue the conversation... and the wine. They're both doing a memory lane when Harvey spills the wine on his shirt.

\- Goddamit. That's because you made me laugh. - He says while starting unbottoning the stained shirt.

\- Oh, so it's my fault now, you were the one who brought Louis's time capsule for the matter - She smiles, looking for a cloth to help.

Once he finish unbuttoning his shirt, he notices his t- shirt is also wet so he thinks about taking it off but it would be awkward in front of her. She looks at him and quickly says:

\- Oh I can lend you one of Thomas T-shirts. - She goes to the room.

\- Would he be ok with that? - Great, Harvey thinks, wearing one his least favorite people's clothes. But he has no choice, it's either that or leave and he has no intention of that. Not until he says what he wants to say. Still doesn't know what, or how.

\- Sure. Hope you can fit in it. - She lends him a dark blue T-shirt.

\- Are you calling me fat? - He jokes, grabbing the shirt.

\- You just ate two and a half plates of pasta.

\- That's because you made me.

\- You can change in my room - she points out the room

\- I know.

While she goes to the kitchen to clean the few things she left in the sink, Harvey takes his time to scan her room. It has changed a lot since the last time, even so, he can still sense how much of her there's in every single detail. He goes and looks at the pictures on the desk, thankfully none of Thomas. Once he realize he's taking too much time and she's gonna notice, he goes out. She's washing the dishes when he couldn't help but come out with the comment.

\- It has changed.

\- What? - She turns back and ask again cause she couldn't hear and sees Harvey with Thomas T-shirt and a lot of thoughts get mixed.

changed a lot... since the last time- Harvey says again with a soft face and voice. If Donna wouldn't be trying to avoid all the innuendos he's sending, she would perfectly understand what he's saying.

\- I know... a lot of things has changed since then - She says shyly while drying a glass, focusing on that instead of him.

\- I know... I just... wish they wouldn't - He stands still, out of the room, without looking at her.

She doesn't know what to say and doesn't want to go deeper. Thankfully her phone starts to ring, unfortunately, it's Thomas and she doesn't feel like it's the moment but needs to pick up.

\- Hey... It was good, really... he did?... I know... I know... that's good... I hope so... okay, bye.

It was a short talk, but Harvey notice she was uncomfortable, probably because she couldn't or didn't want to share the fact that they were together. He went to sit back on the couch. Once she hang up, she follows him.

\- So, back to Louis... - She says while sitting in the couch next to him

\- You didn't tell him I was here - Harvey's soft voice again. The one he only uses in confession mode.

\- Well, he asked me about the toast - She says looking down... she's ready to keep changing the subject but he's not.

\- Do you love him? - He goes straight to the point, head down, not looking at her.

\- What?

\- Thomas, do you love him? Is that why you're following him? - he looks at her

Donna's shocked about the question and afraid of his intentions.

\- I already told you why I'm moving with him - she says looking down and answers naturally.

\- Because you want more... - he doesn't know how to start articulating his thoughts. He's still not sure how but he's pretty sure this is his last chance so he better come out with everything - but... I know I'm the last person who can give you advise on this but for personal experience, when there's no feelings involve, I don't think it's gonna be enough... - he says calm softly, barely checking on her reaction with his gaze.

\- Where are you going with this Harvey? Cause this doesn't seem like a proper goodbye - She asks a little bit angry but mostly curious.

\- Well I lied... - He says convinced, looking straight to her eyes - because I will never be okay with you leaving. I can take everyone leaving, my father, Jessica, Mike... anyone but you.

She doesn't know what to answer. He is not saying anything new actually, only this time he put her above the others. His eyes looks for her reaction. He thought he was clear with what he wanted to say, he's ready to take any of her questions, not like the last time. She's speechless for a moment but then she looks down and takes a deep breath.

\- I'm sorry Harvey... - She says with a compassionate tone - I really am. This was the hardest choice I had to make and mostly because of everything we've been trough.

\- It doesn't seem like that. It feels like you're leaving everything behind because you don't care about it anymore. - he says with a sad tone.

\- What?? You have no idea ... - She says angry

\- Well.. You didn't answer the question. - He stands up and increase the tone - If you tell me you love him then I will have my answer and I walk out of here and won't say one more word... - he's red due to the pressure of the fight.

\- Well I don't have to answer any of your questions Harvey. - She says with teary eyes - . Because I know exactly where this is going and I'm not going to let you.

\- Let me what ?

\- Use your way to convice me not to go because you're afraid of loosing me... I've heard that a thousand times...

\- It's not that

\- Yes it is. And I'm sorry Harvey but I put your needs over mine before because my heart couldn't see any other way. But not this time. I am leaving Harvey, I already made my mind... - She says determined but with tears in her eyes.

He turns around and put a hand on his head. He wants to surrender after what she said but still feels the need for her to know the truth so he turns to face her again.

\- You are wrong. This is not about needs. I don't need you, maye I did before but not now. I want you.- He drops his hands to his sides, that he had raised during the discussion - I can't even think about not being with you because all I want is to be with you - he looks straight to her. Both of their eyes almost bursting in tears.

She's still sitting in the couch, looking at her side trying to come up with an answer.

\- Say something - He requests.

\- What do you want me to say? Tell me exactly how you want to play this. - She looks at him - Cause I've been here all these years, right at your side, and you just have to come up with this when I'm about to leave with someone else. You couldn't have a better timing right? In thirten years. What about when you were here and told me you loved me? - She finish this sentences with her voice almost broken. - No, you walked away and when I even confronted you about it, you didn't say anything. - She pauses, and says with irony- You weren't ready, right? For a serious relationship? So that's why when I told you I wanted more, next morning you run after your therapist. Suddenly being perfectly ready. Maybe to make sure you were not in my ambicious plans- She turns her head and let a few tears run - Goddamit I kissed you Harvey! - She screams- And you treated me like I was the devil itself. You even told me I made you become the last person you wanted to be. Can you imagine how that hurts?! Or finding out that you made some plan behind my back to get rid of me. What would had happen if I would had never find that out and I had taken Stu offer?? ... Or what about when you broke up with her? I was still here, by your side, call after call, drink after drink, repeating the same old circle. So I have no reason to believe your feelings emerge just when I'm leaving with somebody else.Because that's not what you want. What you want, what you always wanted, is having me by your side without feelings involve. Well that doesn't work anymore.

Harvey looked down a few times during those hard questions. He even shed a couple of tears, the first ones she's seen after his father died.

\- You're right - I had my chances before so I have no right to be telling you this now. I guess my selfishness doesn't let me see any other way. I swear I didn't even wanted to do this but then I thought it wouldn't be fair no to tell you... that... Every since I met you I knew that I would never wanted you out of my life. And if couldn't say it before was because I have always been afraid of risking anything because I had everything to loose. I guess not so many people had the luck to find someone who they can look at the eyes and feel like it doesn't matter what happens, as long as those eyes keeps looking at me I know everything's gonna be ok. And I want those eyes to be the last thing I see every night when I go to sleep and the first thing I look in the morning. - He pauses - You have no idea how much I dreamed about it before... I don't just want you. I love you with all my feelings. But I know it's too late now. So you don't need to answer my question, I just wanted to make sure you are choosing your happiness cause there's nothing that I want more than that... you deserve to be loved more than anyone I know so I guess I'll have to trust Thomas with that.

He grabs his jacket and leaves, leaving her crying on the couch not sure about what to do or how to feel after that.

Harvey comes back at his apartment with the most aching he ever felt. Once he step out of the car, three police officers approached him. One of them grabs him from behind putting his hands on a handcuff while reciting:

\- Harvey Specter, you're under arrest for assaulting a prosecutor.


End file.
